Diskussionsfaden:Phantom Infinity/@comment-5167151-20150527114053/@comment-5167151-20150530095211
Freut mich das wir uns da einig sind :) Phantom Infinity sagte: Freut mich, dass du das mit den Kategorien auch so siehst, in vielen Wikis wird dies leider nicht so umgesetzt. Ja das stört mich auch immer wenn ichs in anderen Wikis sehe.^^ Phantom Infinity sagte: Ja, ich habe die Pilotfolge gesehen und fand sie umwerfend. Die Handlung entwickelte sich für meinen Geschmack zwar etwas zu schnell (die ganze Sache um Vartox ging mir ein bisschen zu flott, da hätte man durchaus noch ein wenig mehr daraus machen können), aber an und für sich war die Episode top. Wie fandest du sie denn? Ich liebe die Pilotfolge! :-D Ich geb dir zwar zu nem gewissen Grad recht mit dem was zu zur Entwicklung der Handlung meinst, obwohl ichs ansich doch absolut ok finde. Ich bin aber auch der Meinung, man würde gut beraten sein die Pilotend er Serien wieder als Zweiteiler zu inszenieren. Ich weiß nicht ob du die serie "Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" kennst oder die erste Flash Serie aus den 90gern, aber die damaligen Pilotfolgen gingen jeweils ca 90 Minuten. Dahin zurück sollte man wieder finden, würde den Folgen in denen ja die diversen Hauptfiguren der Serien eingeführt werden extrem gut tun. Die Supergirl Pilotfolge ist für mich aber sogar mit weitem Abstand die beste Serienpilotfolge der neuen Superheldenserien. Wärend man bei der Flash Serie .z.b. einige Folgen brauchte um zu erkennen wie gelungen die Serie das "Feeling" der Flash Comics einfängt und wie hervoragend der "Kern" der Comicfiguren wie Captain Cold mit seinem "Ehrenkodex" usw getroffen wurde, zeigt mir das die Supergirl Serie schon alles in der Pilotfolge! Supergirl selbst, als Figur die mit der Aufgabe zur Erde kam über ihren Cousin zu wachen, was sie nun aber nichtmehr braucht da er der größte und mächtigste der Superhelden ist. Was sie dazu bringt sich einen eigenen neuen Weg für sich zu suchen, der sie dazu bringt ihrem Cousin nachzueifern obwohl sie gerade auch aus der Sicht ihrer Gegner oft nicht ernst genommen wird und da wohl ewig im Schatten ihres berühmten Cousins stehen wird. Und das es genau das ist was auch Clark sich für Kara gewünscht hat, in das "Familliengeschäft" einzusteigen, er es ihr aber nie gesagt hat, weil sie diesen Weg für sich selbst wählen soll, und nicht weil Clark es von ihr erwartet hat. Das ist wunderbar und trifft es schon jetzt absolut auf den Punkt! Mir hat besonders gut gefallen wie elegant die Autoren der Serie das "Kostümproblem" gelöst haben. Wie dir ja sicher schon aufgefallen ist, werden die meisten Superschurken in solchen Serien eher in gewöhnlicher Alltagskleidung gezeigt als in deren Superschurkenkostümen. Das hat Gründe, neben der Tatsache das viele solcher Kostüme ohne eine entsprechende Nachbearbeitung z.b. am Cpu wie es bei Kinofilmen gemacht wird einfach zu schlecht in der TV Serie aussehen würden, ist es hauptsächlich auch eine Kostenfrage. Das Serienbudget ist meist sehr begränzt und aufwendige Kostüme für alle Schurken, gerade wenn sie dann nur in einer einzigen Folge der Serie vorkommen, sind dann meist nicht drin weil sich die Kosten nicht lohnen. Wärend andere Serien nun einfach diese Schurken halt und gewöhnlicher Kleidung zeigen, gibt es bei "Supergirl" sogar eine sehr plausible und logische Erklärung dafür, warum in dieser Serie die Schurken menschliche Alltagsklamotten anhaben. Da sich die Alien Flüchtlinge als Menschen "tarnen" um sich so unerkannt und ohne Aufsehen zu eregen in der Welt der Menschen bewegen können um ihre düsteren Eroberungspläne der Erde voranzutreiben, ist man dieses Kostümproblem mit einem schlag los, und zwar so das es für alle handlungstechnisch auch SINN macht das die keine Kostüme tragen. Fabelhaft!!!! Der Humor kommt nicht zu kurz, alleine die Szene mit der Entwicklung des Supergirl Kostüms mit der Verfolgungsjagd usw ist so dermaßen köstlich ohne aber aufdringlichen zu sein, oder platten Humor aufzufahren! Es ist die klassische "Superman rettet abstürzendes Flugzeug" Szene als obligatorische erste Heldentat drin (was dann auchnoch von Jimmy Olsen entsprechend kommentiert wird und storymäßig auch nicht für sich stand sondern gleich in die Handlung der Außerirdischen Invasoren aus der Phantom Zone eingearbeitet wurde) Die Folge zeigt ein unerfahrenes Supergirl, das immer noch lernen muss um zur vollendeten Heldin zu werden, und Gegner die Supergirl ebenbürtig bis überlegen sind und Waffen besitzen die sie verletzen können. Um somit gleich mal zahlreiche Kritikpunkte zu Superman aus der Welt zu räumen, die oft genug von Leuten die Superman nicht mögen aber sich nichtmal damit auskennen runtergerasselt werden (kennst du sicher auch Superman ist langweilig, zu overpowert, hat keine Gegner die ihm gefährlich werden können usw usf. bringt mich auch jedesmal auf die Palme, da diese falschen Gerüchte sich ja noch seid dem Silverage und dem Superfriends Cartoon der 60ger halten, auch Aquaman verdankt seinen schlechten Ruf als Superheldenwitzfigur dieser zeit) Die verschiedenen Änderungen zur Comicvorlage, vor allem auf die Neuinterpretationen zahlreicher aus den Comics stammender Figuren bezogen, find ich gut, weil es so auch die Serie für uns langzeitfans spannend macht, da die nun anders verlaufen könnte als wir das aus den Comics kennen und evtl erwarten. (auch wenn es zwangsläufig wieder tausende Leute hervoruft, die meinen das wäre alles auch GENAUSO in den Comics, was dann wieder zu zahlreichen Erklärungen in diversen Foren oder auch den Wikis führen könnte/wird) Die Klatschreporterin Cat Grand z.b. zu nem Luthor-liken Medienmongul zu machen find ich schonmal interessant, den Toyman Winslow Schott (in der Smallville Serie sogar der Gründer der Injustice League) hier als Karas engsten Freund, der auch noch heimlich in sie verliebt ist, einzuführen is das was ich am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Und Hank Henshaw, der Pre-New 52 Cyborg Suprman, zusammen mit Mongul verantwortlich für die Zerstörung von Coast City in der Tod und Rückkehr von Superman Saga, hier als Leiter der DEO Gruppe (aus den Batwoman Comics) einzuführen ist auch interesannt. Für Comicfans die mit den Infos ja vorbelastet sind tun sich da schon interessante Spekulationen auf, ob wohl Henshaw oder "Wynn" zukünftig wohl zu diesen bekannten Superschurken werden könnten, gerade bei Wynn würde mir ein Grund schon einfallen. Verschmähte Liebe die zu Hass wird und zum Entschluss führt sich an Kara rächen zu wollen. Ich selbst geh aber mehr davon aus das Wynn eher zu dem zweiten Toyman werden wird, der den Helden ja hilft. Auch denke ich das es so wie in Smallville oder Arrow alsbald eine starke Fraktion von Fans geben wird, die sehen will das Wynn und Kara ein Paar werden. Und wärend einige Fans bei Alex Danvers wegen "Lex" schon auf soetwas tippen halte ich es eher für moglich das die Serien Cat Grant zu einem luthorischen Gegenspieler von Kara in der Serie werden wird. Alex Danvers hab ich ebenfalls schon als einen original Charakter der Serie fest in mein Herz geschlossen, die zu einer DEO Agentin zu machen könnte einer der besten Einfälle der Serienmacher gewesen sein. Generell verschafft die Zusammenarbeit mit dem DEO Karas Heldendasein sogar mehr redlichkeit als die Vigigalntentruppe um Team Arrow oder der Flash mit seinen Star Labs Freunden bisjetzt haben, da Kara ja nun offiziell mit einer Regierungsorganisation zusammen arbeitet um ihre Feinde zu stoppen. Das sie für die erste Folge und den ersten Gegenspieler den doch eher unwichtigen und unbekannten Superman Schurken Vartox mit dem noch unwichtigeren und nur einmalig aufgetretenem Schurken Lumberjack gekreuzt haben geht in Ordnung. Auf der DEO Wand waren aber auch schon einige andere gestalten zus ehen, u.a. einer komplett Lila das könnte evtl der recht bekannte und beliebte Superman Schurke Parasit gewesen sein, ich bin da auf jedenfall schon sehr gespannt was die kommenden Schurkend er Serie angeht und dieses Anime Artige Verschwörungsgruppenszenario der Schurken mit auch noch nicht nur einem Kryptonier, sondern eienr direkten Verwandten von Kara an der Spitze hat mich sowieso gleich automatisch gepackt. Dazu die vielen liebevollen Cameos und Insidergags, Kara Danvers sieht ganz bestimmt nicht zufällig bei ihrem ersten erscheinen auf dem Weg zu Catgo aus wie FELICITY SMOAK aus Arrow (und klingt sogar ähnlich), oder der Tatsache das Dean Cain (Superman aus Superman die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark) und Helen Slater (Supergirl aus dem alten Supergirl Kinofilm) Karas Adobtiveltern die Danvers spielen, das zeichnete eh schon immer sämtliche Superman bezogenen TV Serien aus. Alles in allem, wennd as mitd er Supergirl Serie so weitergeht haben wir hier vermutlich meien neue Lieblingssuperheldenserie am Start! :-) (was etwas heißtd a ich ebenfalls begeistert von Arrow, Flash und Gotham bin) Und dir geb ich den Tipp dir z.b. mal die alten Superman Serien anzuschauen, also z.b. Superman die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark und Smallville, falls du diese nicht schon lange kennst.